Four Shaves and a Haircut
Four Shaves and a Haircut is episode 2.2 of the second season of the TV series. Plot In Happy Tree Town, whenever anyone needs a haircut or their hair styled, they come to the town's Hair salon! And the ones that they come to is one of the two employees there. The Mole, and Lumpy. It's unknown how their salon is still in business. The first customer of the day is someone who has hair growing from their head and down to their feet, effectively cover his/her whole body in yellow hair. Luckily, Lumpy was up to the job. He took out two pairs of scissors, one in each hand, and Lumpy was able to cut off all of the extra hair in 5 seconds flat, and also reveal that he was cutting Cuddles's hair! Cuddles happily notices his sight is back (as his hair is no longer completely in his face) and he walks out happily to see his friends. After he was finished with Cuddles, Lumpy turned to see what the Mole was doing. He was unfortunate to having to give a hair cut to the ice encased Cro-Marmot. The Mole takes out his sissors, tries to snip, but being blind, he doesn't realize that the "wall" he's hitting is Cro-Marmot's ice. Lumpy chuckles, making fun at The Mole's poor start. Ding! The next customer comes in. And of all people in the word, it's the scared-of-everything-especially-razor-sharp-scissors Flaky. Nervous from not knowing what will happen next, she slowly makes her way up to an unoccupied barber chair. Lumpy greets her with a smile. The second she saw Lumpy, she knw that "Lumpy + scissors = run like hell." She tries to run away, but Lumpy picks her up, while she tries to resist, and gently places her back on the chair. At first, Lumpy was crazy. "Haircut? Shave? Trim? Re-style? Shave? French fires? Burger? Milkshake?" It's then that Lumpy remembers that he's a barber, not someone who sells fast food. "Shave?" When Flaky points out that Lumpy said "shave" three times, Lumpy thinks that Flaky wants a shave and pulls out giant straight razors, getting the wrong idea from Flaky. Another name they're known as, which Flaky knew well, are cut-throat razors. After Flaky yells about wanting get her hair washed, Lumpy doesn't realize that she didn't come to get anything cut off. Nor has he even realized that there's nothing on Flaky's face that he could even had shaved off anyway. All that he wanted was to try out his cut-throat razors. So Lumpy pulls on a lever, unfolds the chair to become flat, and leads Flaky's head into the swashing sink. Lumpy takes a good look at her hair and notices just how bad her dandruff really is. Luckily, Lumpy enjoys a challenge, so he's up to the job. As he fills up the sink with hot water, he turns the shelves to see which shampoo. He avoids grabbing the shampoos labeled "Dandruff", "Dandruff extra", and chooses to use "Dandruff: The Good Stuff". After pouring a handful of shampoo into his palm and begins cleaning out Flaky's hair of her dandruff. As Flaky closes her eyes and falls asleep from being relaxed, Lumpy scrubs and scrubs her to the skelp. And after a minute of scrubing and washing, he pulls his hands out to use more shampoo. Unfortunately... Lumpy's hands have practically been destroyed, what with being skewered by Flaky's long, sharp quils. And as he looks into the sink, he realizes that the blood he lost has turned the sink water completely red. Flaky has her eyes closed, so luckily, she hasn't noticed yet. Lumpy quickly notices how the bloody wateralmost the same exact colour as her quils. So... Flaky glances happily in the mirror, seeing how beautiful her now "blood" red hair (quills) have become. Lumpy, meanwhile, is bandaging is greatly damaged hands due to the hair treatment. Flaky thanks and hugs Lumpy before leaving the shop. When she steps out and walks off, she happens to meet up with Flippy, who's waiting for a bus. Flaky spins to show off her new hair. Sadly, Flippy can tell the difference between blood and red hair. His eyes turning yellow is the biggest proof of that. Lumpy finally manages to banbage up his injured hands. While admiring his fixed hands he doesn't notice that outside, Flippy is chasing Flaky around with a large butcher knife. He does however notice that The Mole is STILL not done with Cro-Marrot's haircut. With the electric razor, all that's getting shaved is ice. Lumpy, who doesn't seem to be hearing Flaky screaming outside. Nor does he hear Flippy trying to shoot her with a pistol, laughs hardly at him. Ding! But he does hear the next customer coming in. The bear duo, Pop and Cub have entered the salon, with Lumpy greeting them warmly. Pop asks to get Cub a trim and Lumpy accepts. So Lumpy picks up his young little customer and takes him to a barbor chair while Pop grabs a magazine and sits down. Amazingly, none of them had seen how exactly Flaky, who's still outside with Flippy, had managed to take his gun away and reversed her situation. After putting Cub on a chair with 3 phonebooks, Lumpy now has to give Cub his haircut. Normally, this would be easy. But thanks to Flaky, Lumpy has to do it with injured hands. He tries to pick up a small pair of scissors, but because of how he banaged his hands, there's no way he can use his fingers, making it impossible to use scissors. So Lumpy has to try and find another way to cut Cub's hair. Lumpy decides to make use of a large set of hedge trimmers. Since they're so big, Lumpy just have to hold each handles with his thumbs and whatever fingers he has sticking out. But it's still tricky to use. Telling Cub to stay really still, Lumpy gently places the trimmers over the hair he wishes to cut, slowly closes the trimmers to hone in onto the hair, focusing completely on the hair, and... Dispite being extremely careful, Lumpy ends up chopping off Cub's head, casuing instant death. Lumpy shrieks loudly. Luckily, Pop hasn't noticed what happened yet. So Lumpy has a chane to fix this. So he quickly looks around to try and find something helpful. When he finally sees something, he gets to work. After a long wait on Pop's end, Lumpy finally inform him that Cub's haircut is finished. Pop's looking at his son and only notices the hair trim he got and not the blood coming out of Cub's mouth. He also doesn't realized that Lumpy has used his extra bandages to take Cub's decapitated head back to his body. After Pop picks up Cub from the chair, he leaves the salon. He puts Cub on the ground, expecting him to walk himself. But being nothing more then a dead body now, Cub just falls face first onto the ground. Pop just thinks he is sleeping and picks Cub back up. Then he and his dead boy walks home. Do to some rather clever work, Lumpy has managed to wrap up his hands in bandages while allowing him to use his fingers again. And he finishes it in perfect time, because he hears a new customer coming in. Ding! Literally coming flying through the door is great hero of the Happy Tree Friends, the mighty Splendid. Lumpy takes immidiate notice of his arrival. Lumpy greets Splendid in a special way, and Splendid (pausing in the middle to sign autographs for Sniffles and Toothy) asks him to give him a haircut. So Splendid sits down at the chair, pulls out a magazine, and begins waiting for his haircut. Lumpy walks over with a pair of scissors, takes a snip, and... SNAP! Lumpy's scissors breaks. So Lumpy throws out the broken scissors, pulls out a newer, sharper pair, and... SNAP! They broke too. Lumpy has clearly underestimated the strength of the super hero's hair. Then it hits him. Lumpy decided to use the hedge trimmers that he used on Cub earlier, since they have much stronger cutting power. SO he picks them up, places it over one long strain of hair, and begins pushing it together with all his might! SNAP! Sadly, the trimmers were also no match for the invincible blue hair. So now Lumpy has to think up a new way to cut Splendid's hair. After a minute of thinking, something Lumpy isn't used to, he figures out the answer. The answer to the question was just two words! Lawn mower. He drops a large mower on Splendid's head and duck taps it around Splendid's head, so it won't fall off. During all of this, Splendid feels nothing as he reads his magazine. With the mower strapped down, Lumpy rips the cord, and... BUZZ...SHRRRRR... As the mower mows the flying squirrel's head, Lumpy sees blood start shredding out. Splendid screams in pain as his head is shredded to pieces. Lumpy shrieks seeing this, and turns the lawn mower off. He takes it off Splendid's head, revealing his brain. He cleans the mess up. He then turns his attention to The Mole, who's almost done his haircut with Cro-Marmot. But Lumpy is still laughing at the fact that it's taking him this long to finish. Ding! Lumpy's last customer has come. The customer is the highly talkative and man of detail (not), Mime. Lumpy asks Mime what he wants, but Mime doesn't actually tell Lumpy what he wants. He just points at his antlers, makes a snipping gesture with his hands and sits down. Lumpy is confused. Again, Mime just points at his antlers with scissors gestures, although not meaning to give Lumpy poor instructions. Since Lumpy doesn't want to look stupid, he pretends to know what it is that Mime and accepts the job. Lumpy is in confusion, still not sure what to do. Being in doubt, he decides that he should do what he thinks is the most responsible thing to do! And that is... SNIP SNIP To simply cut off the antlers. Quickly looking in the mirror, Mime sees what Lumpy had just done. He doesn't actually scream, be he does pretend to. Mime, upset with what just happened, goes up to Lumpy's face and says... "... ... ... ... ... ... ...! ... ... ... ...! ... .. ... ... ..." And Lumpy is standing there, feeling a combination of fear...and confusion. Ding! Then the situation turns from bad to worst. Flaky and Pop all returned to the salon. And all three of them are pissed. Flaky asks what he did to her hair. Pop asks what was done to Cub's head. Mime just pretends to talk. Lumpy tells them to wait a second, but the mob was too angry to wait even a second. They all slowly approached Lumpy, who were ready to pound him into the ground. Lumpy tries to run, but slips and falls over. And what he stands back up, the angry mob sees that somehow, he gets a blowdryer shoved up his mouth. Pop, who sees the opportunity, turns on the blowdryer. The hot air slowly fills up Lumpy's empty head, causing it to get bigger and bigger and bigger and bigger... BOOM! Lumpy's head finally inflates to the point that it explodes, thus ending the barborshop of horror. And with no more other reason to stay, Splendid, Flaky, Pop and Mime all leave and to get on with their lives. And while all of the excitement was going on, The Mole, at long last, has finished Cro-Marmot's haircut. Despite being no damage on the ice, Cro-Marmot now has a well cleaned bowl cut with his bangs almost out of his eyes, and while it's hard to tell, he is very please with how well his haircut went. Moral "Perfection takes time!" Deaths #Cub's head is cut off. #Splendid is shredded to death by a lawn mower. #Lumpy's head is inflated by a blowdryer and explodes. Injuries #Lumpy's hands are impaled by Flaky's quills. #Mime's antlers are cut off. #Splendid is given a bald spot on his head due to a lawn mower. Trivia #Splendid was originally going to survive, only getting a bald spot on his head, but it was later changed to being killed. #This is the second episode to focus on haircuts. The first was Snip Snip Hooray!. Pop and Cub appear in both episodes, Pop survives both and Cub dies in both. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images